Angel Eyes
by The Fallen Child
Summary: As the war against Voldemort rages on, Hermione tries to continue life as an Auror. But as starange dreams keep occuring, Hermione travels to a place where she never expected to go. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, just few new people from my amazing originality. ^_^  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I will not post another chapter until I see how this first one does. Anways, hope you likey!  
  
Angel Eyes (A/N: This is a title of song, one of my favorites in fact. I was listening to Angel Eyes when I was inspired, thus, my title. ^__^ )  
  
By ElvisPresleyRulez  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
There was a bright white light, and Hermione felt herself walk out of Hogwarts. Hermione made her way to the carriages that was pulled by invisible horses. She had always loved them.   
  
There was a strange vibe in the air. Hermione looked around, thinking she had seen her schoolmate from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione stared at the different people passing by. She watched as more and more students piled out of the great oak doors that led to the Great Hall. She walked up until she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Out of nowhere, a loud screech came from the Dungeons, deep under the castle.   
  
"Hey!" Hermione ran up to several students, happily joking with their other schoolmates. "Didn't you hear something? Didn't you hear that screech?" They continued to ignore her, just like she wasn'y even there. Hermione gave up, and ran to the Dungeon's herself, hoping to find the source of that screech.  
  
Inside an antique classroom, a girl, no older than 12, was standing over a repulsive looking green vile on top of the Professor's desk. Hermione didn't want to know what was in the vile; however, she walked cautiously to the girl. From behind the desk, the girl's dark brown hair reflected off the bit of light entering the room. Her shoulder's shook, making Hermione infer that she was crying. She glanced around to see that there was no one else in the room behind her. So what could the girl be doing here in a Dungeon and alone?  
  
Hermione walked over to the other side of the desk. The girl's robe where wet with what Hermione assumed to be tears. Her face was pale and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. The girl's brown hair matched with her deep brown eyes. This gril reminded Hermione strongly of herself. When the girl made a move to get the vile, Hermione spoke.  
  
"What is that, exactly?" she asked the girl. The girl smiled an unhappy smile. She hadn't moved her lips an inch to open them. Hermione somehow heard her.  
  
"It is to end my troubles," the girl thought. Thought? How could Hermione hear her thoughts? "Because no one is here for me anymore, I am totally and completely alone."  
  
"No, you aren't. I bet you have tons of friends." Hermione told her. The girl smiled and empty smile; there was no trace of happiness in her smile whatsoever.   
  
Hermione took another glance at the vile. It was very repulsive green, and suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She recognized the potion inside the glass bottle. A potion that can kill. She then also realized what this girl wanted to accomplish. Why would this girl of such a young age want to end her life?  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the girl thought.  
  
"Killing yourself isn't worth it," Hermione said.   
  
"You have no idea! No one likes me! No one loves me! I'm at the top! You have no idea how much pressure I am under!"   
  
Just after she had spoken the doorknob jiggled. The girl gasped and hurriedly placed the vile in a bag that was slung over one of her shoulders. The girl swiftly turned around and glared at the tall, broad man as he walked in.   
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" the girl asked.  
  
"I've come to take you home, Caitlyn. You're professors didn't see you take the carriages out to the Express, and owled me at once." His eyes showed sympathy and Hermione thought they showed anger as well. Hermione felt a cold chill run up and down her back.   
  
"I would never go with you! Never!" He inched closer to Caitlyn. She took one step backwards. He quickened his pace so he was hovering over her head.  
  
"Daddy, leave me alone!"  
  
"No! You have to go! You can't stay here."   
  
"Don't make me! If Mom was still here, she-"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about you're mother in front of me!" Caitlyn's father smacked her hard right across the face. Hermione gasped and tried to catch Caitlyn as she fell, but Caitlyn had fallen right through Hermione as if Hermione was a ghost. Caitlyn feel, and hit her head hard on the desk and was knocked out. Hermione watched as Caitlyn's father carry her out of the classroom. Hermione cried as she saw the door close, and woke up.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes as more tears came down her cheeks at the thought of her dream. Why was that girl ready to commit suicide? Why was she so upset? And why did this girl, Caitlyn, look so much like her? Hermione decided to get her mind out of the dream by getting ready for work.   
  
At the Ministry, Hermione couldn't think of anything but her dream. Now an Auror, Hermione was piled with cases and murders and all of that sort everyday that needed to be taken care of. She was glad she still had some old schoolmates from her previous years at Hogwarts with her as Aurors. They were very few Aurors now, however, with Voldemort gaining power and followers everyday. Needless to say, the Ministry of Magic was in a pinch.   
  
Hermione sat at her desk on her lunch hour that lasted not even an hour, but thirty minutes. The ministry was now cutting their lunch hours because of the chaos Voldemort was causing. Hermione pushed away her lunch and sighed. Harry Potter rushed passed her open office door and glanced at her for a second. Her had to do a double take and back up to believe that Hermione Granger wasn't eating.   
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" He walked in and sat in the chair opposite her desk, holding a broomstick and a few papers in his other hand. Hermione looked up in surprise. She hadn't seen her best friend in a month and that's a lot for best friends. She hadn't seen Ron in a long time, since he was with the Department of Mysteries.   
  
"Oh, Merlin! Harry, is that really you?" Her face seemed to gain its color back a little bit. Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yup, as real as it is," he joked. "I noticed you pushed away your lunch. What's the matter? I haven't seen you in such a long time, getting transferred here and there for all the Auror stuff. When I come back you look as unhappy as ever."   
  
"Harry-"  
  
"No, you first. You obviously have a lot on your mind." His bright green eyes were proof enough for Hermione that he really cared. Harry put the broomstick down along with packet of papers. He sat back and waited for Hermione to start.   
  
"Well-" she smiled and drummed her fingers gently on her desk. "Look, Harry. Can we talk about this when I'm off? Are you going to be able to stay here?"  
  
"Aren't you already off?"   
  
"I have a half hour, there's too much to say. Now answer my question, can you stay for a while?"  
  
"Yes, I can stay. The States transferred me here, as you already know from my letter."  
  
"Good. I need someone to talk to."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"I get off at ten tonight. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron - that's where I've been staying for the past week. We can talk after I get off."  
  
"Gee, I can't believe you get off so late. I get off at eight tonight. But sure, I'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron at say 10:30?"  
  
"Great." Hermione sat back in her chair as Harry got up to leave.   
  
"I'll meet you there then. Oh - I'm going to find Ron today. I hear his break is soon, so I'll try to get him to come also."   
  
"Who'd you hear from?"  
  
"His dad," He grinned at her. "I'll talk to you later."   
  
Hermione was very grateful at this offer. Harry walked over and pushed her lunch back towards her. "Now eat. It was great seeing you, Hermione. If you don't eat your lunch, I'll hex you. I'll see you at 10:30." He waved, grinned ear to ear, and walked out. Nice goodbye, she thought.  
  
Hermione shook her head and threw her lunch in the trash. She glanced at the clock. Her break ended in one minute. Hermione put her wand (which had been lying on her desk) inside her robes and walked out to the front entrance of the Ministry to find the next Death Eater to capture.   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was about four in the afternoon. Hermione arrived at the scene of the crime just in time. A very drunk looking Goyle was standing against a wall in Diagon Alley, wand withdrawn. Hermione shook her head as she took out her own wand. The things my schoolmates do.  
  
Hermione made her way towards the drunken Goyle. He fired Disarming Charms every which way he was able. He shot one right at Hermione; she ducked just in time. So this "Death Eater" was the one she was supposed to capture.  
  
"Goyle!" she yelled at him. He looked around with confused eyes and tried to fix his gaze on Hermione.   
  
"What do yoo vant, Aurororor," Goyle tried to say. Hermione was not surprised at how drunk he was, and apparently how stupid.   
  
"Put your wand down, Goyle!"   
  
"Ne-Ne-Never!" He laughed cynically.   
  
"Don't make me do this Goyle!" Hermione threatened him. Just then, a tall man entered Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley. He was tall, much taller the Hermione's own 5'8''. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a deep gray. It reminded Hermione of someone from school, but it couldn't be. With his entrance, the few wizards and witches who had stopped to watch the scene had run away at the sight at this man.  
  
"Don't make you do what, Granger?" He asked, with a cold, icy voice. Hermione stared.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.   
  
"Oh you should know, of all people, Granger. Don't remember me from school?" He smirked.  
  
"Malfoy," she said in a half whisper as he walked towards her.  
  
"What's my name, Mudblood?" Hermione's composer didn't break. SHe had been used to the vulgar name-calling. Her voice started softly.  
  
"I said," she glared at Malfoy, feeling all the hate she could for this one man. "MALFOY!" With that, Hermione gathered all the strength she could and punched Draco Malfoy square in the face. He stumbled back by the shock of how much strength she had acquired throughout the years.   
  
"Granger! How dare you!?" Malfoy started towards Hermione. Hermione's knees suddenly gave way, and she fell, her knees hit the hard cobble stone street. An extremely feeling of nausea and dizziness came upon Hermione. Malfoy pushed her backwards hard, and Hermione's vision became blurred. She felt Malfoy's foot into her side. She saw other Aurors come. Finally, backup, she thought. Hermione saw more Death Eaters come into her blurred picture before she passed out.   
  
*~*~*   
  
The door creaked, and Hermione's eyes opened slightly. The bright light hurt her eyes. She heard footsteps come into the room. Hermione slowly let her eyes get used to the light. She slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in. A room? Wasn't I just outside? she thought. Hermione slowly got herself to a standing position. She looked around and saw that she was in Hogwarts, but a somewhat newer-looking Hogwarts. She looked around and saw a girl, no older than 14 in a corner by a four-poster bed. Hermione took a few steps closer.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione said gently. The girl spun around and immediately Hermione thought of someone she had met before, she just couldn't grasp who it was just yet.   
  
"Who in Merlin's name are you? I thought nobody was here." Once this girl spoke Hermione remembered who it was.  
  
"Shh, shh," Hermione muttered, trying to sooth her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Hermione managed a small smiled to reassure the girl.   
  
"I don't know that! For all I know, you could be gripping your wand right now!" The girl's eyes revealed to Hermione that she was terrified of her.   
  
"Look," Hermione showed the girl her own hands. "No wand." The girl looked uncertainly at Hermione.  
  
"Caitlyn, you-"  
  
"How do you know my name?" she gasped. "How do you know me, and how do I remember you from somewhere? Am I going insane?" Hermione took a step closer and Caitlyn took a step backwards.  
  
"If you'll sit down, I'll try to explain to you what I know. However, what I know isn't much." Caitlyn didn't go too easily. Hermione begged and pleaded for a few moments until Caitlyn finally decided to sit down on her four-poster bed.   
  
"How did you get here?" Caitlyn asked Hermione.   
  
"I was in Diagon Alley, and-"  
  
"I know that." Caitlyn interrupted. "Go on." Hermione stared at Caitlyn in shock. How could she know?   
  
"Wait, how do you know I was in Diagon Alley before I came here?"  
  
"I saw you. I saw you fall as I was walking up to my dormitory," she said, very casually in Hermione's opinion.   
  
"Well, after I fell, I couldn't see anything, and I was really nauseous. I was in Diagon Alley, then I woke up, and now I'm here."   
  
"That makes no sense. Whatever. Why do we look so much alike?"   
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She had absolutely no explination to why they looked the way they did. She couldn't lie to this girl so she told her what she could.   
  
"That, I have no answer to."  
  
"Why did Diagon Alley look so different?"   
  
Hermione was amazed by the questions. It was as if she was talking with an adult.   
  
"What do you mean? That's how Diagon Alley always looks."  
  
"You're crazy. Diagon Alley does not look like that," Caitlyn's voice had a hint of happiness in it, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. Hermione then had an idea.  
  
"What year is this?"  
  
"What?" Caitlyn was now the one startled.   
  
"You heard me-what year is it?"   
  
"It's the year of 1815. And if you're really interested, the date is the fourth of March."   
  
Hermione noticed the sarcasm in her voice, but was still trying to bring in what Caitlyn had said. 1815? It was the year 2003 when I left! Oh, Merlin! I time-traveled! She thought. Not only Hermione had time-traveled, but it also hit her that she must have traveled a good distance from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts in a matter of seconds, when it takes a whole afternoon to get to Hogwarts from Kings Cross station.  
  
Now Hermione had to just get it straight why she was traveling here in the first place.   
  
"Alright, what did you decide to do before you saw me in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Excuse me, but-why does the year have to do with anything?"   
  
"Later."  
  
"No, now," Caitlyn demanded.   
  
Hermione sighed, and explained how she configured, that Caitlyn's date of birth is 1801. Hermione had guessed correctly, and Caitlyn sat there, calm as ever across from Hermione. Deep inside, Hermione knew she was trying to believe this whole ordeal as much as she was trying to hide it.   
  
"That is extraordinary."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Now tell me what you were going to do before you saw me." At this, Caitlyn shifted uneasily.   
  
"I don't know. I've never confided to anyone about my thoughts." Uh oh, Hermione thought. She was never good at helping people with their problems. But Hermione now had to be strong - she obviously had some connection with this girl and had to help this girl even if she objected.  
  
"I swear on the Minister of Magic that I will never tell anyone," Hermione promised, and this seemed to bring Caitlyn's trust in Hermione up a notch.  
  
"Well..." Her face suddenly changed expressions, and her voice became harder. "This stupid bastard! We're in Transfiguration together, and he's just so indescirbeable!" Tears now welled in Caitlyn's eyes. "I am the only one to get the spell correctly on the first try, as I always have!" This reminded Hermione much of herself when she was in her prime at Hogwarts. "Well, anyway, the stupid bastard comes up to me everyday after class and teases me because he believes I am the teacher's pet.  
  
"But today, oh today! He had gotten something right on the first try, along with me. So after class he comes up to me-and in front of everyone, no less! Anyway, he comes up to me and tells me, very loudly, "Look! The Mudblood's upset because she wasn't the only one that had gotten the spell right!' And he burst out laughing! Along with everyone else!" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of what Hermione noticed was Gryffindor robes. Hermione pulled her closer to an embrace, and Caitlyn cried for several minutes into Hermione's sleeve.  
  
"Well," Caitlyn began again. "It's not like I don't have friends or anything. I have a lot of friends, but they don't have any time for me, so I'm usually the loner. Also the one that is bribed to do everyone else's homework because they are too damn lazy to do it themselves, and because I'm too damn afraid to stand up for myself." She sobbed for another few moments, and then let go of the embrace the Hermione had held her in. Hermione knew what that one simple word could do to someone, and Caitlyn's eyes showed how much it hurt.  
  
"I'm guessing you are Muggle born." Hermione said wearily. She also knew that she could have been tortured throughout her career in Hogwarts for that "defect." Caitlyn nodded.  
  
There was a knock on the door that made both Caitlyn and Hermione jump. "Who was that-"   
  
A muffled voice came from the other end. "Caitlyn? Are you in here? Caitlyn open, the door." It was the voice of a raspy man's voice. Caitlyn looked at Hermione.   
  
"Hide! Wait, what's your name?"   
  
"My name is Hermione," Hermione got off the bed and looked around for a hiding place.   
  
"Hermione, you have to hide! That's Professor Hittra!" Hermione couldn't even ponder what she had said, for Caitlyn had shoved her into a closet.  
  
"Caitlyn?" Professor Dippet's voice came again.  
  
"C-Coming, Professor!" Caitlyn opened the door, and Hermione peered through a crack and saw the stressed out, old looking man.   
  
"Ah, Caitlyn, I have been searching for you."  
  
"R-Really, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Come now, your father needs to speak with you in the Headmistress's office." He turned to lead the way.   
  
Caitlyn turned around also, her face pure white. She gulped hard as she closed the door and tried to capture a last glimpse of Hermione as she left for the Headmistress's office. Once the footsteps faded away, Hermione burst out of the closet, a feeling of anger towards the man that claims to be Caitlyn's father. From what Hermione knew of him, wasn't the best father in the world.  
  
Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall and out of Gryffindor Common Room and didn't even notice the different students staring at her as she made her way out of the portrait hole. She reached the Great Hall when she realized that she had no idea where the Headmistress office was.  
  
Hermione tried to remember what Harry had told them about his ordeal in their second year. The basilisk, the Duel Club... Harry had visited Dumbledore's office that year and throughout their later years at the school. She assumed that Headmistress's office was to be where it was when Harry had visited it. But where was the office? she thought. She didn't know what to do, who to ask. Hermione looked around the Great Hall and spotted someone with bright red hair.   
  
Hermione walked over to the boy. He was tall, his red hair shown brightly amoung all the others. He reminded of someone immediately.   
  
"Hi, um, excuse me," Hermione cleared her throat. The tall red-headed boy turned around and it was like seeing a past version of her best friend Ron Weasley. She had spotted some of the same features Hermione had recognized from Ron.   
  
"Hi?" She had interrupted him when he was in the middle of a very good conversation.   
  
"Er, do you happen to know where the Headmistress's office is? I, uh, need to speak with her about, um, the curriculum here." Hermione had to absorb what she said. This was going to be much harder than she thought. She made herself a mental note to keep track of what she said to people. The Ron-like student nodded.   
  
"Yes, I do. The stairway is hidden behind a statue of a gargoyle. The password..." he thought for a moment. "I have no idea what it is, you'll have to check with a teacher." With that, he turned back to his friends.   
  
"Hey-" Hermione stopped herself and remembered about Caitlyn. She needed to find a teacher and get to Caitlyn, and fast.   
  
Hermione left swiftly to find the nearest teacher. She tried to look around for a Dumbledore or McGonagall looking professor, but it was impossible. She couldn't find anything that came close. Hermione decided to give up on the search and ask the next teacher she came to. She saw a slightly young professor looking woman.   
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said gently and politely. The woman stopped and smiled softly. Her bright green yes reflected the sun light from the windows radiantly.   
  
"Oh, hello, is there anything I can do for you, dear?"  
  
"Yes, please. Do you know the password to the Headmistress's office?" Hermione prayed for the answer to be-  
  
"Ah, yes. The password now is Bingelwart," she smiled at Hermione, very pleased to have done someone some good. Hermione smiled back in return.   
  
"Thank you, very much! Good-bye," Hermione waved as she headed off towards the gargoyle. Before she turned she saw the woman's green eyes one last time and her radiant smile as the young professor waved back.   
  
Hermione finally reached the gargoyle after what seemed like eternity. She walked up to the gargoyle and whispered, "Bingelwart," and proceed down a long staircase leading to the ofice as the gargoyle jumped out of Hermione's way.   
  
She rushed up the stairs, hearing sniffles and occasional whimpers as she gotten closer and closer to the office door. The tunnel seemed to be getting longer and longer until she finally reached the door and burst the door open and finally saw Caitlyn.   
  
Caitlyn was sitting in an armchair, facing the fire. She was holding her head in her hands as she sobbed to what seemed like herself at first. The Headmistress was standing over the armchair, patting Caitlyn gently on the back. The smirk on the Headmistress's face told Hermione right away that she was pleased about what Caitlyn was going through.   
  
"But Daddy, I-"  
  
"I don't care, dammit!" Hermione heard the familiarity of Caitlyn father's voice. Hermione rushed around to the Headmistress's side. Caitlyn sobbed harder, but tried to hide it from her father, and was very unsuccessful. The Headmistress eyed Hermione suspiciously.   
  
"What in Merlin's name are you? I don't think you were invited up here! Her wrinkled face gave Hermione the chills.   
  
"You can't let this man take Caitlyn home!" Hermione demanded. She couldn't even think. From her dream, she knew what this man was capable of doing. Caitlyn heard Hermione's voice and looked up and some color returned to her chalk white face. The man's head in the fireplace was, as Hermione guessed, Caitlyn's father, and he seemed extremely furious.   
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do and not do with my damn child?" Hermione saw the veins in the part of his neck that was visible fill with rage. Hermione turned to the Headmistress.   
  
"Please, ma'am. Don't let this madman-"  
  
"How dare you!" He gasped, but then he smiled evilly and giggled with the sense of pride upon himself. "Ha, You must be a Mudblood if you care so much for the bitch," and he burst into an evil cackle. Hermione showed no emotion, it was only her eyes that showed she was truly angry.   
  
"Excuse me, but-"  
  
"Don't let him take her!" Hermione interrupted the Headmistress. Hermione suddenly grabbed Caitlyn's hand and made for her to get out of the arm.   
  
"No," Caitlyn's father appeared, in solid form in front of Hermione and Caitlyn. Apparently, the Headmistress had backed away when he appeared, aware of the power this man seemed to have.   
  
"The glories of being connected well with the Ministry," he smirked. Hermione felt nothing but anger and hatred for this man.   
  
"You're not taking Caitlyn," Hermione had stopped a few feet before the only exit out of the Headmistress's office.   
  
"I think it's time you let go of my daughter now." Caitlyn's father twirled his own wand in his hands. Hermione gripped hers, and held tightly onto Caitlyn's hand.   
  
"No, I know what-"   
  
"Crucio!" Before Hermione could finish her sentence, a feeling of excruciating pain had become of her whole body.   
  
Hermione fell to her knees, unable to steady herself. The felt the screech of his laughter and the high pitched scream of Caitlyn. Her vision became blurry, and Hermione felt her hands touch the floor. Her hands soon went numb and couldn't feel the floor beneath her; she couldn't about anything about the pain running through her body; like one thousand knives and needles sticking all the way through her body. She finally felt herself feel herself nauseated and she passed out.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooo, let's see how this does. ^_^ How many reviews can I get? Five, ten,? FIFTEEN?! *jumps up and down with excitement* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Too bad... ;_;  
  
Sorry for the wait... Lots of hectic days with sports and Christmas coming up and stuff like that. But here it is! ^________^  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-ElvisPresleyRulez  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione felt the cobbled stone street of Diagon Alley beneath her. People ran past her, from what she could see anyways. The figures were blurred shapes on a canvas. Hermione sat up straight and shook her head.   
  
Two shapes came running towards her as her vision came slowly back into focus. She felt someone's hand reach under her armpits to help her up. She tried to shake them off and stand on her own. Her head was spinning and the shapes caught her as she staggered.   
  
Her sight came into full focus and saw Harry and Ron help her up. She looked around and gaped at the sight.  
  
Everything was how it was before she left for Caitlyn's home. Some Death Eaters were still fighting the Aurors. She saw Draco Malfoy Stun Seamus Finnigan.   
  
"Hermione! Are you-" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"What the-? Why is Malfoy still here?" She dodged a spell that came to land right at her feet.  
  
"Hermione there's no time for questions! We have to get Malfoy taken care of first!" Harry yelled, and ran off to fend off an Imperious Curse-happy Crabbe. Ron ran to help out with a Death Eater that Hermione hadn't recognized before.   
  
The battle lasted for an hour. At least, that's what it felt like for Harry, Ron and Hermione. It had finally ended when Draco was cornered, but somehow Aparrated from the scene and was no longer traceable. Crabbe and Goyle were both stunned and taken in for questioning.   
  
The three friends sat down in Ron's office for some privacy. Hermione had never seen Ron's office before. Whoa, the Department of Mysteries is amazing. She thought. Her eyes gazed upon all different sorts of gadgets to gizmos in Ron's office.   
  
"Hermione what were you trying to pull?" her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice. Hermione was the only one sitting.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" she asked.   
  
"You know what he's talking about," Ron said.  
  
"Seriously, I have no idea," oh but Hermione had a perfect idea. Harry started to pace the room, trying to think about the scene.  
  
"Herm, you were in one spot on minute; lying on the floor I might add. The next, a few seconds later, you're in a completely different spot from where you started." Harry stopped to look a t her.   
  
"Did you say seconds?"  
  
"No, I said hours," the hint of sarcasm stood out painfully in Hermione's ears. "Hermione you literally disappeared! Not in an instant, as if to Aparrate. But slowly, and it was only for a few seconds. What magic did you do?"   
  
Hermione was amazed. She didn't do anything. All she could remember was that Malfoy had kicked her (the reminder was by a sudden pain from her side) in the side and that her head had spun like there was no tomorrow. Then she was in the 19th Century. She couldn't have done any magic, right?  
  
"I swear to Merlin I didn't do any magic! And I was definitely not gone for seconds. It was at least and hour and a half." It was Ron and Harry's turn to be amazed.   
  
"What? No way," said Ron. "You appeared at least five seconds after you had disappeared on the other side of the street."  
  
"No," she stated firmly. "I was kicked and then I felt dizzy, then-" she stopped herself, but she wasn't exactly sure why.  
  
"Go on, Hermione." Harry urged. She sighed.  
  
"Both of you have to promise not to interrupt me, because this is pretty bizarre. Promise?" Hermione looked at them.   
  
Harry and Ron both nodded.   
  
"Oh, and Harry. You might want to sit down." A look of bewilderment met his face as he sat at the edge of Ron's desk.   
  
"Continue," Ron said.   
  
"Right then." Hermione swallowed and she told her story.   
  
She told of her dream, her first encounter with Caitlyn. She told of being transferred to a 19th Century Hogwarts. Hermione also told them of how she met people amazingly like Harry and Ron. How Caitlyn had similar traits to herself. Hermione finished her tale with how she was able to come home. Hermione tried to give them an excellent description of everything that happened, and was not interrupted.   
  
Harry and Ron stared at her when she had completed her story. A look of amazement and thought was occupying Harry's face. Ron's own however, was completely calm. Hermione waited for a reaction either one of her friends.   
  
"And you have no idea how you are connected to this Caitlyn girl?" asked Ron.   
  
"Connected?"   
  
"You have to be. How else would you be able to dream what she's going through or travel to her time?" Harry said.   
  
"That might not be what she's going through though. It could be anything, like what she dreams. And there's one reason that comes to mind when talking about 'connections,' and that would be-"  
  
"Blood relations maybe?" Ron interrupted. It was amazing to Hermione how she, Harry and Ron all thought alike. She quickly but that in the back of her mind, however.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said.  
  
"She must be an ancestor then," Harry replied. "It looks like you've got a bit of homework to do, Herm." He smiled slightly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to look to see if you have any relatives that link to Caitlyn. Don't you have any records or photos of any of you former family members?" Ron asked.   
  
"Of course I do." Hermione said.   
  
"Then I guess that you would be able to find something then." Harry smiled his usual grin.   
  
"Right. I'm going to get back to work. I'll see you later." Hermione forced herself to smile.   
  
"Ok, see you later. Remember, 10:30, Leaky Cauldron." Ron called after her as left his office. Hermione gave a wave before she exited to show that she heard him.   
  
As Hermione walked down the two stories of stairs and a few corridors to her office, thoughts ran like a marathon through her mind.   
  
Blood relation? Mum must have some old photographs or even a family tree at home. I'll have to wait till I have off. Ugh, that's not til the weekend. It's only Wednesday.   
  
She sighed. What could happen in three days? She reassured herself that nothing could really happen. It's probably her bedtime now. Merlin I hope something bad didn't happen to her, knowing her horrible man that he calls himself her father.   
  
She shook her head at the thought. From seeing how Caitlyn's father had done to her, Hermione was definitely not a big fan of him.   
  
Hermione reached her office, and discovered a mountain of paper work on her desk. She sighed, and sat down and began working. She was reading on cursed Muggle objects when a feeling of dizziness came upon her. She put down the paper and her pen, and she hoped they landed on her desk. She closed her eyes and Apparated quickly to Ron's office.   
  
She appeared and tried to stable herself on his desk. "Ron!" She hoped he heard her. She looked around and saw him turn around and run over.   
  
"Hermione! Are you..." Ron's voice faded away as a light was replaced by Ron's office. Hermione felt herself feel like she was falling endlessly. Then everything went black.   
  
~~~~  
  
There it is. It's only a few pages, I know. Sorry for how long it took. Schedule was hellish, but I have more planned. Chapter three is definitely going to be longer. Promise. Hope you enjoyed the read! 


End file.
